El Hijo del Diablo Loco
by Akuma no Musuko
Summary: Raphael Hidalgo was the vice-principal of Karakura High, but when an encounter with a Hollow exposes his true identity, he must join forces with Ichigo to stop his inner beast that is El Diablo Loco.
1. Called to the Office

**While 'Roy's Beginning is on hiatus, I decided to submit this little piece of my new story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, please report to the vice principal's office immediately," A voice boomed out over the intercom. The student mentioned rose from his seat and walked out of the classroom towards the office.

Ichigo was basically your average student. His unruly mop of dirty orange hair didn't exactly draw too much attention. He was slim, but he had a toned, muscular body, signaling that he had seen his fair share of fights. On his face, he wore a seemingly permanent scowl, as though his life had done nothing but handed him shit. Of course, he wasn't exactly "normal," so to speak. He kept the veil of a schoolboy in order to keep his true duty a secret. Ichigo Kurosaki, a resident of Karakura Town, was actually a Shinigami.

Technically speaking, Ichigo was a substitute Shinigami. When he met Rukia Kuchiki, she transferred her Shinigami abilities to Ichigo in order to help him save his family from a powerful Hollow. Since then, Ichigo has worked alongside Rukia to keep the world of the living safe from the Hollows. He went through a lot during his "career:" saving Rukia from execution, fighting against the Bounts, becoming a Vizard, and even fighting against a nearly invincible Sosuke Aizen during the Winter War.

Within a few minutes, Ichigo was standing outside the door of the vice-principal's office. Letting out a breath, he knocked on the door and heard a voice from the other side call out, "Come in." Hesitantly, Ichigo opened the door and came face-to-face with the vice-principal of Karakura High.

The vice-principal was a muscular man, just enough for people to mistake him for a professional wrestler. He had light tan skin, signaling his foreign nature. His hair was light brown and slicked back, reminding Ichigo of Aizen for a second. On his face was a light goatee that was still easily noticeable. His dark brown eyes were nearly masked by a small pair of eyeglasses.

Ichigo nervously asked, "Umm…you wanted to see me, Mr. Hidalgo?" The man in question looked up and gave a warm smile to the red-headed teen. "Ah, yes," he answered. "Come in, Ichigo. Take a seat."

As Ichigo took a seat in front of the vice-principal's desk, Mr. Hidalgo started, "It has come to my attention that you have been missing school for about a month." Ichigo froze up; he was training to control his Hollow powers with the Vizards, or the Masked Warriors. "Of course, you came back, which is good," he continued. His expression then grew stern as he added, "But shortly after you returned, you vanished again for a few days. What have you been doing during the times you were absent?"

Ichigo was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell his vice-principal that he was a shinigami. If he did, the vice-principal would probably lock him up in an insane asylum. Scratching the back of his head, he lied through his teeth, "I went…out of town…for a family emergency." Mr. Hidalgo seemed to be buying it so far, so Ichigo continued, "The second trip was…something short notice." He prayed that his vice-principal would take the story.

Mr. Hidalgo looked pensive for a second. 'He's been away so long just for family troubles,' he thought. Leaning back in his chair, he told Ichigo, "You're free to go, then."

Ichigo blinked and asked, "You're letting me off the hook just like that?" Smirking, the vice-principal explained, "I have a feeling that you're lying, but if you were, it was the best damn lie I've ever heard." Ichigo blinked again as Mr. Hidalgo continued, "Some kid came in here one time and told me that he missed a week of school because he was nursing a supermodel back to health after a car crash." He couldn't help but let out a laugh. 'Must've been Keigo,' Ichigo thought, deadpanned. As the vice-principal composed himself, he told Ichigo, "Now get back to class before I change my mind." Smiling, Ichigo stood up and walked out of the office.

Walking back to classroom, Ichigo thought, "He has to be the coolest guy around. Too bad he's not the actual principal." Suddenly, a skull-shaped badge on his belt loop began beeping. His smirk was replaced with a serious scowl. "A Hollow," he thought. With no other thought, he pulled the badge off his loop and pressed it against his chest.

Soon, his body dropped to the floor as another Ichigo faced away from the husk. He was dressed in a black kimono and had a large, bandage-wrapped sword strapped to his back. Hiding his gigai in a supply closet, he raced out of the school and towards the Hollow.

Meanwhile, in the vice-principal's office, Mr. Hidalgo, better known as Raphael, was looking out through his office window. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a black blur running out through the gate. Raphael turned his attention to it and nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. Running from the school was someone with a familiar mop of orange hair.

"Ichigo?"

* * *

**There ya go. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Rebirth by Death

**Well, here it is, the second chapter of El Hijo del Diablo Loco. It's longer than the last chapter, so you can enjoy it longer.**

**Disclaimer was in the last chapter. I'm not typing it again.**

* * *

Late that night, Raphael was leaning back in his chair, smoking a cigarette. He was still a little shaken up by what he saw earlier that morning. Was that really Ichigo? If it was, where was he going? What WAS he, anyway?

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a crash come from the lobby. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. With that, he sprinted out of his office, cigarette still in his mouth, and headed for the source of the crash. He was about to round the corner into the lobby when he saw what would never leave his mind.

Hovering over a man in a black kimono was the most fearsome beast that anyone could fathom. It looked almost like a Chinese dragon, except that its skin was smooth and black as night. Its long tail was studded with short spikes, with one long sharp object at the tip that almost looked like a spearhead. Its head looked very close to one that belonged on a Chinese dragon, except it was an eerie shade of white and looked stiff, like a mask. A noticeable feature on the creature's body was a large black hole on its chest.

Raphael was in both awe and shock at what he was seeing before him. He then noticed the man move slightly. He was still alive, but the creature had a look in its eyes that meant he was going to fix that. Raphael knew all too well what that meant. The predator was going to go in for the kill. 'I can't just stand by and let this happen,' Raphael thought. 'I have to help him somehow.'

Meanwhile, Ichigo was struggling to break free from the Hollow's grip. 'Dammit,' he muttered under his breath. 'This thing's got me pinned.' The beast pinning him down let out a throaty chortle before bellowing, "**You can't win, you pathetic shinigami. Your soul, however, smells** **intoxicatingly delicious.**" The Hollow then creaked open its mouth and was about to feast until he heard a sharp whistle.

The creature turned its head to see Raphael staring it down with an intimidating glare while resting a mop on his shoulder. It let go of Ichigo as it stepped towards the vice-principal. "**Now who might you be?**" the Hollow asked loudly. The man in question just shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "No one special. I'm just someone who's going to kick your sorry ass." The dragon Hollow reared its head back as it let out a laugh that echoed throughout the school.

It then commented, "**They must really be downsizing if they sent a weak looking shinigami like you!**" Raphael was confused. 'Shinigami? A Death God?' he thought. The dragon-like beast composed itself as it added, "**No matter. Any soul is food in my eyes.**"

The beast then charged towards Raphael with hunger in its eyes. Raphael stood his ground as he readied his mop. When the Hollow was close enough, Raphael leaped out of the way as the Hollow crashed into the wall. The Hollow was dazed as it pulled its head out of the wall. All the while, Ichigo was watching what was going on. 'Mr. Hidalgo's going to get himself killed,' he thought, worriedly. 'What's he thinking?'

Raphael swung his mop at the face of the Hollow, only to have the mop snap in half. The Hollow felt the blow, though it was actually more of a dull thud than a painful smack. Raphael then tried to stab the splintered mop handle into the Hollow's face, but it was only crushed against the bony mask. He was taken aback that it didn't work, until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Looking down, he saw something that looked like a spear piercing his gut. Another look told him that it was actually the Hollow's tail. The beast let out a chuckle before it said, "**You are really pathetic. I was hoping for a good fight.**" The beast pulled its tail out of Raphael's stomach as it continued, "**But still, I guess I hoped wrong.**" With that, the vice-principal of Karakura High dropped to the floor like a rock, the life draining from his eyes.

Ichigo was horrified at the sight before him. He rushed over to see if his principal could've been saved, but he was too late. Raphael's whole was kneeling in front of his dead body. Once a person's whole was outside of their husk, it was nearly impossible to bring them back to life.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a sudden rise in reiatsu. He automatically knew it wasn't his, but the strangest was that it didn't belong to the Hollow either. In fact, it felt a great deal darker, and much more twisted. The reiatsu spike didn't go unnoticed by the Hollow either. Staggering back, the Hollow questioned nervously, "**Wh-what is this?**"

'Wait a sec,' Ichigo thought. 'If this reiatsu ain't mine, and it ain't the Hollow's, then whose is it?' It was then that he took his first look at Raphael's whole. What he saw was nothing less than horrifying.

In the place of Raphael's whole was something that looked like a demon. It looked exactly like the vice-principal, except there were plenty of significant changes. On the whole's forehead were two blood-red horns that reached over his skull. His eyes were nothing but black voids on his face. The teeth in his mouth were replaced with charcoal gray shark fangs. The scariest thing about the demonic whole was it's smothering reiatsu. It was nearly enough to make even Kenpachi freeze in his tracks.

The demon then gripped the chain on its chest and yanked on it in a signaling fashion. Suddenly, the chain reeled itself back into the body, taking the whole with it. The reiatsu didn't let up at all. In fact, it seemed to get stronger as soon as the whole fused with its former body. As soon as the demon fused with its husk, the formerly dead, newly transformed vice-principal began to push himself up from the ground.

Once he was on his feet, he hissed in a dark voice, "Ichigo." Ichigo flinched slightly at the sound of his name used by that…monster. The hellish principal stepped up to the Ichigo and put his hand on his shoulder. Then, using an ungodly amount of force, Raphael pushed the substitute shinigami all the way to the other end of the lobby, demanding, "Stay out of this fight."

The Hollow was enraged. '**This human is getting on my nerves,**' he thought impatiently. It raised its reptilian claw and flung it down towards Raphael, bellowing, "**DIE!**" Of course, neither Ichigo nor the Hollow expected the vice-principal to just catch the hand with barely any struggle. Smirking, the demonic Raphael asked the Hollow, "Is that all you got?"

* * *

**A cliffhanger, you say? R&R**


	3. Rejection

**Here's the third chapter of El Hijo Del Diablo Loco. Sorry if it's a little to short...or quickly written.**

**Again, disclaimer's in the first chapter**.

**

* * *

**

The Hollow just stood there, shocked that this mere human was able to black his blow with such ease. Enraged, it roared and tried to push his hand down harder, but to no avail.

Smirking, the demonic Raphael tucked the hand under his arm and swung the Hollow out in front of the school building. As the Hollow skidded along the ground, Raphael slowly came up behind it. It didn't have time to get up before it soon felt the demonic VP's hands pry open its mask at the mouth.

It took only a few seconds for the dragon's mouth to open against its will, revealing a shrouded human face inside. Raphael's smirk grew as he planted a foot on the lower jaw of the mask, holding it steady.

Scared for its life, the Hollow begged, "**P-please…m-mercy…**" Unfortunately, this made the possessed principal grin even wider, showing off nearly every one of his shadowy grays. "Never heard of it, _muchacho_," he replied darkly, drawing back a fist. Raphael then pushed the fist with extreme force through the Hollow's exposed face, killing it instantly.

Ichigo watched in horror as the Hollow fell to the ground limply before disintegrating into nothingness. He never knew, nor did he want to know, that Raphael was hiding something as sinister as…this. He was going to half to tell Hat-and-Clogs about it in the morning.

Without warning, the vice-principal clutched his head in pain and wailed. His reiatsu warped itself like choppy waters. As Raphael flailed about, Ichigo could almost hear the principal command in a pained and distorted voice, "Get out of me!" Raphael stumbled back into the school lobby, waving his head around like a madman, and shouted, "I'm not following in his footsteps!"

Ichigo watched in fear and confusion until he saw Raphael reached over his head and grip on his demon horns. Then, in one fluid motion, he pulled them off his forehead and stabbed himself in the stomach.

A sudden tidal wave of reiatsu erupted from Raphael and covered nearly every corner of Karakura. Ichigo nearly crumpled to his knees at its weight. After half a minute, the reiatsu storm let up. Ichigo took another look at his principal and saw that he was slumped over on his knees, back to his human self. He also took notice of the apologetic look on his vice principal's face as he toppled face first onto the tile floor.

Ichigo was wondering what happened when he suddenly saw a woman in an identical yukata appear in front of him. She had raven black hair that went down to her shoulders, and she stood just under his shoulders. On her face was an expression of fear and bewilderment.

"I felt a giant burst of spiritual pressure," she exclaimed. "What the hell happened?" Ichigo was quiet as he stepped over to hoist the near-dead principal over his shoulder. He then gestured to Raphael and informed, "He happened, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes grew wider in surprise. She knew who Raphael was, since she was in the same school as Ichigo, but she couldn't fathom how he could be related. She was about to ask before Ichigo raised his hands and said, "I'll explain what happened when we get to Urahara's. Go get Orihime. We're going to need her help with this." With that, he flash-stepped out of sight.

Rukia, confused as to how Mr. Hidalgo was important, quickly flash-stepped her way to Orihime's residence. She and Ichigo both had the same thought: 'What the hell is with Mr. Hidalgo?'

* * *

**As usual, R&R.**


End file.
